Meet the Parents
by kellegirl
Summary: Gift for Misumisu. Cid introduces his parents to the 'mother' of his child. Mpreg, pregnancy kink, crossdressing.


_Me: This is for misumisu, she's been having work troubles because of a bitch…I mean boss…who's a bitch…and no longer her boss._

_Mims: She should sue the bitch!_

_Cautai: Agreed._

_Me: You have a valid case if your journal is true, it was harassment. So this cracky, smutty, mpreggy fic is for you Misu! That's right people; I'm doing an mpreg, because Misu loves it so much. Also…first mpreg I've ever written, so be kind. For once I WILL NOT accept flames. If you don't like mpreg I don't give a flying fuck, keep it to yourself. Transferred over from my other account since I'm shutting that down.  
_

_Warning:__**MPREG! **__Don't like it, don't read it; I won't accept flames because this is a present for someone. Also, smut, cross dressing, a little OOC, and yaoi…duh…_

_Pairing:__ Cid/Vincent_

_Dedication:__ To the lovely misumisu, hope you feel better and like this little bit of crazy I came up with._

_**You flame this I will hunt you down and make you suffer!**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Cid…" Vincent said through the bathroom door, "I don't know about this."

"Fuck Vin, it's not that bad an idea," Cid called back to his gothy lover.

The door creaked open a little and crimson eyes stared at the blond on the bed. "You've got to be kidding me, this will never work."

"I thought you wanted to meet my parents," Cid smirked slightly.

"I do…but," Vincent looked away, his raven hair falling in front of his face slightly, "Is this really necessary?"

"How else are we going to explain you?"

"The truth."

"Vin…babe…really?"

Vincent didn't answer, only shutting the bathroom door in response. Waddling over to the toilet, the black haired man refused to look at his own reflection in the mirror. At the moment the last thing the gothic gunslinger wanted was to be reminded of his swollen belly and unusual attire. Sure Cid had a point, he didn't exactly fit the bill for the mother of the pilot's child, but damn it this was not what he wanted to do right now. Sitting down on the white porcelain toilet, Vincent glanced up at the mirror before sighing slightly and glared at his reflection. His stomach wasn't actually that big for being five months pregnant, but it was still noticeable. That wasn't what he was mad about; in fact he was rather proud of the fact that he was pregnant. The opportunity to be a parent had never presented itself for the ex Turk, though he did have his suspicions about Sephiroth's true lineage. Still, even if Sephiroth really had been his son, Vincent had never even had a chance to raise him thanks to Hojo.

The knowledge that he was finally going to be a parent was unbelievably thrilling to Vincent and his friends had been very supportive. Mostly because most of the males the gunman knew were also heavily altered due to mako enhancements. He hadn't even batted an eye when Cloud had announced that he had knocked Reno up, though he couldn't help but smirk when a week later they announced that Reno had knocked Cloud up. Their children were beautiful, each the image of their father, and every time Vincent saw them he wanted to experience the joy Cloud and Reno seemed to have. It had taken a lot of persuasion on Vincent's part to get Cid to throw the condoms away and start a family, but now that it was on the way the blond pilot had pretty much thrown himself into the role of expectant father.

It only made sense that Vin get to finally meet Cid's family. What he hadn't planned on was Cid's mother's reaction when the foul mouthed pilot mentioned Cloud and Reno. She had lost her mind, screaming over the phone about unnatural relationships and unholy demon births. Even Cid had seemed shocked about her homophobic rage. It had taken a full four months after that for Cid to bring up the fact that he was going to be a father. Cid's mother had insisted on meeting his lovely…wife…and now Vincent found himself locked in his bedroom bathroom…in a dress…

"Vin…babe…honey?" Cid's voice said from next to the door, "Oh come on Vin! It's not that bad!"

"You're ashamed of me!" Vincent shouted back, a low growl starting in the back of his throat, "You won't face that woman and admit you love me!"

"Vin, you know I love you, come on and get your ass out of the bathroom and let's talk about this."

"I don't wanna!" the raven haired man sobbed.

"God damn it Vincent!" Cid shouted making the pregnant man jump, "Open the fucking door! I am sick of these hormones fucking with our relationship over stupid shit like this!"

"…"

"Vin?"

"Go away…"

"Vin I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. We don't have to meet my mother, she isn't important, our family is."

"You just called Tifa and asked her what to say didn't you?"

"…I texted her."

Vincent sighed and stared at the ceiling. "We need to see your mother, but I don't want to cross dress when we meet her."

"But she'll call you a demon and-"

"Cid, I am a demon, you've said so yourself."

"That was in bed! There's a difference!" the pilot yelled, "You're my dark angel, my goth beauty, my…fuck, you're my uke damn it, I love you and my mother can go fuck herself!"

"You think I'm a demon in bed?" Vincent made his way to the door and leaned against it as he waited for an answer.

"Oh Vin," Cid growled, "You're so hot, the way you move under me, like some sort of fucking sex god."

Groaning slightly, Vincent unlocked the door and stared at the blond man hungrily. Cid on the other hand was taken back by the sudden appearance of his lover. There stood Vincent Valentine, emo, angst King with a gun, in a pink flower patterned sundress with his gauntlet. Cid would be lying if he said seeing Vincent in a dress with his baby bump proudly displayed didn't turn him on, hell the fact that Vincent was willing to have his child turned Cid on. But the fact that Vin had actually put the dress on, that he had been willing to try to appease his Sephiroth level crazy mother; that was fucking hot. The look in the raven haired man's eyes was all it took for Cid to lose control. Grabbing Vincent around the waist, the blond pilot threw him carefully over his shoulder and marched over to the bed.

"I want you," he growled as he set Vincent down.

Moaning slightly, the gunslinger reached up to pull Cid into a kiss. Allowing the blond to thrust his tongue between his lips, Vincent slashed away Cid's clothes with the gauntlet. When he reached to rip away his own clothing the blond pilot grabbed his arm, growling low in his throat and breaking the kiss to bite down on Vincent's neck. "CID!" the raven haired man cried.

"Keep it on," Cid said around his mouthful of neck.

"Keep what on?" Vincent panted, the pain from the bite driving his inner masochist wild.

"The dress, keep it on."

"Didn't know you liked that sort of thing Ci-oh Shiva," Vincent groaned as Cid cupped him through the dress, "Cid, take me."

The pilot nearly lost all common sense and did exactly what his lover asked of him, but he wasn't willing to risk hurting Vin or the baby. Vincent had always been a fast healer, taking him dry in the past hadn't caused any problems or real lasting effects other than one hell of an orgasm, but things were different now. There was a baby in there now and Cid had no way of knowing if the baby, his baby, was as robust as the mother. He wasn't willing to risk that the baby was fragile and do something that caused it harm. Yanking up Vincent's dress as roughly as he could without ripping it, he was DEFINITELY keeping it for later use; Cid ripped away the gothic beauty's underwear and began to fondle the already full blown arousal.

Vincent keened loudly as Cid began to stroke him causing the blond to smirk down at his lover. Leaning back to watch the raven haired man arch into his touch, Cid was struck by how beautiful Vincent looked. The gunslinger's hair fanned out around his head, his ivory skin slightly flushed already, lips parted as his eyes became half lidded. Vincent was the picture of arousal and Cid had to have him. Taking a moment to contemplate his lover, Cid was enthralled by the way the pink dress road up so the hem just managed to bunch around the baby bump. Running his free hand over his lover's swollen stomach, the blond paused when he felt a slight thump against his hand. Withdrawing his hand from Vincent's stomach, Cid thrust two fingers into the raven haired man's tight passage.

Vincent groaned at the intrusion before moaning loudly as Cid hit his prostate. Writhing beneath the blond Vincent pleaded desperately, "Please…Cid…I don't need…I can take…I need you, now!"

"On your hands and knees," Cid groaned as he studied the desperately aroused look on Vincent's face.

With little grace, the gunslinger hauled himself off his back and rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Vincent couldn't suppress the shiver that traveled down his spine as Cid ran calloused hands along the back of his legs and cupped his ass under the dress. When the sundress was lifted up and flipped to expose his entrance Vincent moaned softly in anticipation. When nothing immediately came, the gunman threw a dirty look over his shoulder. "Now damn it!"

"Fine," Cid snapped.

Without waiting any longer, Cid rocked forward and thrust into the pale man beneath him. Clenching his jaw, the blond pilot resisted the urge to simply pound into his lover, running his hands down Vin's back as he waited for him to relax. Leaning down to lick the raven haired man's ear, Cid let his hands slip around Vincent's waist to cup the bulge of his stomach. Groaning softly as he rubbed his lover's swollen belly, Cid began to move. As soon as he pulled out and thrust back in Vincent screamed and thrust back against him.

"Right there! Oh Cid," Vincent moaned. He had no idea that having someone rub his belly while they took him would be so damn arousing, but the combination of his prostate being struck and Cid's hands skimming over the bulge was driving him insane. Keening loudly as Cid pounded into him, Vincent bowed his head and fisted the bed sheet. When one hand dipped down to grip his throbbing sex, Vincent screamed loudly, coming at the slight touch.

Cid grunted and snapped his hips to press himself deep within the raven haired man as the spasms milked his length, throwing him over the edge as well. The pair collapsed onto the bed and Cid gasped and apology before rolling off his lover. After a moment he turned his head to gaze at Vincent.

"You still want to meet my mom?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, but not in this dress," Vincent mumbled.

"Let's give her fucking heart attack."

Several hours later Cid's mother was passed out on the floor as her son and her son's 'wife' stared down at her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Oh god, I said lover…I hate that word, I really do. I cringe when I write it. But I don't know, it just felt like it fit here._

_Mims: I like that's what you're focusing on._

_Me: What?_

_Cautai: Butt babies!_

_Me: Meh, I'm okay with it. I like to think I'm rather accepting of people's fetishes and often actually find myself incorporating them into my own sexuality without even realizing it. Except vore…shit creeps me out. But if you like it all the power to you. _

_Mims: Fucking /d/eviant._


End file.
